Primera Vez
by Kmil-Marti
Summary: 4 de Julio. Cumpleaños de Alfred... Fecha que Arthur no puede celebrar. Él, obligado a ir, recibe una linda sorpresa... Una noche muy larga y especial. ¿Podrá reconciliarse con el cuatro de julio? Serie de cuatro capítulos. ¡Presentando a Adriana mi oc de Chile ! *UkxChile*
1. Chapter 1

-Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz; Latin Hetalia a la comunidad y Adriana (FemChile) es de mi creación.

-4 Capítulos. Mi primera miniserie subida a Deviantart. Ninguna advertencia extra. Yaoi indirecto... después.

**-Tiempo:** Segunda mitad de 1990

**Parejas: **UkxChile.

* * *

**Primera Vez**

**Parte I**

**.**

4 de Julio: cumpleaños de Alfred.

_El Día de la Independencia…_

El enorme salón de la casa de Alfred era completamente elegante, típico de una persona seria y responsable… Pero su personalidad "heroica" e infantil decían todo lo contrario. Una muchacha pasaba saludando a casi todo el mundo. Los conocía todos, dejaba el más esperado para el final…

* * *

-No saldré.

-Hazlo por él. Siempre te invita y nunca vas.

-Ni muerto.

-Vamos, necesitas más _amour…_

-¡Para de decir eso, _wine bastard_!-exclamó exhausto Arthur Kirkland.

El auto de Francia se había estacionado en frente de la casa de Estados Unidos. Francis, que era el conductor, le seguía insistiendo a Inglaterra que saliera de su auto. Pero él se negaba. No lo soportaba, él siempre colapsaba en esa fecha, ¡Justo en esa maldita fecha! Cada año mandaba su regalo por correo, mientras se enclaustraba en su casa con candado, emborrachándose o murmurando maldiciones al maldito día.

Pero no contaba con una cosa: no contaba con que Francis lo fastidiara en toda la semana con un traje de gala de regalo diciendo: "Aprovéchalo, aprovéchalo". Y con la maldita frase del _amour._ Además, de obligarlo a subir al auto del francés.

Finalmente pudo convencerlo de salir (después de varias maldiciones inglesas y de tres tirones de hombros hacia afuera), los dos estaban parados en frente de la puerta. Francia, con su traje azul brillante, llevaba una botella de vino francés envuelto en rojo- también brillante. Inglaterra, con un "simple" traje negro, llevaba una cajita (de contenido desconocido) en vuelta en diario (gracia de Arthur).

Arthur tocó débilmente la puerta y Lituania les abrió: llevaba un delantal amarillo debajo de su ropa formal.

-¡Hola, Francis! Me alegra verte, yo…-se interrumpió al ver a Arthur al lado del francés-¡Se-señor Kirkland! No lo esperaba…-decía apartándose para que ellos pasaran adentro.

-Yo tampoco-respondió mirando asesinamente al francés, este no se inmuto.

-Dejen los regalos en el mesón por favor-decía Lituania, señalando una pila de regalos que llegaba hasta el techo, apiladas como si fuera un árbol de navidad. Y se fue.

-¡Wow! Al parecer invita a mucha gente…-comentó Inglaterra.-Yo solo estoy sobrando aquí…

-No te engañes, él siempre espera tu llegada-tomó los regalos y los puso en la pila.-Sera mejor que entremos, necesitas…

-¡No lo digas!-le gritó.

El salón estaba lleno de gente, todo el mundo (o al menos la mayoría) estaba allí. Los stands de bocadillos estaban cerca de las paredes, y el bar en otra sala adyacente.

-Alfred se normalizó este año-Francis tomaba dos copas de champaña de un mesón-antes hacía sus fiestas en un pent-house arrendado en lo alto de Nueva York…

-Sí, si-decía poco sorprendido, tomando el suyo.-Luego aparecerá con sus conejitas al hombro…

Vieron a lo lejos a Ludwig, Gilbert y Feliciano, charlando también con copas de distintos contenidos en sus manos. Francis arrastró al irritante inglés para saludarlos.

-… sí, se veía preciosa… ¡Francis viniste!-exclamó el italiano al verlos, interrumpiendo su conversación-¡Y también con Iggy…! ¿Ve…?-extrañado-¿Ig-Iggy?

-Con que viniste-comentó Ludwig por lo bajo.

-¡Es un milagro!-decía en son de burla el que antes había sido el legendario (y aún respetado) Prusia-¡El "Imperio Británico", que bueno que el _awesome _de mí este aquí para ver como se arrodi...! ¡Auch!-Francia le había pegado un puntapié en las canillas, susurró algo como: "Cállate o explota"

A Arthur le salió un débil tic en la ceja, trató de parecer más casual (aunque por dentro hervía).

-Y bueno… ¿Qué hacían antes que este idiota francés los molestará?

-¡Ah!-exclamaba alegre-Hablábamos de lo feliz que hubiera estado mi hermanito al ver a…

-Cállate-le susurró el alemán.

-…lástima que no quiso venir.

Inglaterra, pensando que hablaban del estadounidense, y por hermanito se refería a Romano, respondió.

-¿Feliz? Vomitaría si pudiera.

Feliciano, al entender, reaccionó.

-Arthur, no habló de Alfred, habló de… ¡Auch! ¡Prusia, por qué me pegaste!-saltó, el italiano no era bueno para disimular.

-Nada-decía Prusia-Bien, no importa. ¿Vamos al bar?

-Pero yo no he terminado...-decía Feliciano.

-Rápido-le susurraba Alemania. Los dos hermanos se llevaban a Italia de cada brazo como si fuera un loco.

-¿Eh…?-se decían el francés y el inglés sin comprender al italiano.

* * *

Pasaron como dos horas- muy eternas para Arthur -y no se separaba de Francis (por qué este se enojaba con el hecho de verlo lejos, sospechaba algún posible intento de escape). Francis empezaba a hacer sus pervertidos comentarios a la gente mientras Arthur se lo quedaba mirando con cara de "¡¿WTF?". Mientras escuchaba extraños murmullos que hablaban sobre él

Habría preferido quedarse en casa, maldiciendo y emborrachándose. Aunque no le importaban los chismes que ahora se formaban (era la primera vez que venía al cumpleaños de su ex hermanito luego de su independencia), no quería estar cerca del francés que lanzaba insinuaciones a cualquier persona.

-¿…Qué pasa, Elizabeta? ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí, eh? ¿Cierto, Arthur…? ¿Arthur?-mirando hacia su alrededor al no ver la cara hirviente del inglés. Lo encontró: estaba en uno de los stands de bocadillos, sacando un trozo de queso pinchado en una mini brocheta.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó al inglés. Este respondió.

-Comiendo. Luego me iré.

-¡¿Ahora? ¡Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo…!

-No he visto la cara del idiota de Alfred en todo el maldito día. Ya… colapsé-decía con total tranquilidad, pero se notaba en su voz una pisca de amargura. Apoyaba sus manos en el mesón, mirando un punto de la pared.

Francia iba responderle. Pero una voz le habló a Kirkland, una voz… femenina:

-Disculpe, ¿Me pasa una de las copas de al fondo?

-Si fuera usted, señorita, me iría de esta estúpida fiesta…

-Si fuera usted, me pasaría una copa de champaña-espetó la muchacha, todavía sonaba dulce, pero con un tono de amenaza. Sintió a Francia sorprenderse detrás suyo.-Aunque si fuera té…

-¿Té?-se burló el inglés-Solo los reyes toman té.

-¿Iggy?-preguntó la voz, volviendo a sonar dulce.

Arthur Kirkland se dio la vuelta, vio a la muchacha en frente suyo. Se sonrojó un poco, era…:

-¡Chile!-exclamó Francia, levantándola con un abrazo apretado.-Estás bonita, pero te falta algo de _amour…_

-¡Suéltame, Francis!-decía la chilena tentándose de la risa, pero luego lo apartó bruscamente, pero manteniendo la dulzura en la voz.

Arthur seguía en estado de shock:

Estaba alta, con cuerpo y apariencia de dieciocho. Su cabello castaño oscuro caía en sus hombros, sus ojos castaño oscuros centellaban de júbilo, su tez blanca casi inmaculada… Llevaba un vestido amarillo y largo que se ensanchaba como campana, dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

Su memoria retrocedió, la última vez que la vio fue antes del 85… Allí todavía era media niña, media inmadura… ¿En verdad sería ella…?

-¡Con que aquí estás, Adriana "Elizabeth" Santa Clara Rodríguez!-exclamó Prusia detrás suyo.

-¡No me asusti, weon!-exclamó algo enojada, pero al ver a Gilbert le dio una sonrisa.- ¡No hagas eso, awesome! ¡Por poco te pego!

Gilbert sonrió ante el "awesome".

Iggy sonrió. Ahora comprendió las palabras de Feliciano. Sí, si ella era. Pero ahora era… _bonita._

Esplendida… ¿Esplendida?

¿Alguna vez la llamó así?

No. Era la primera vez.

Volvió a sonreír. Adriana sintió que había cumplido su trabajo.

* * *

**Comentario Agregado: **Esto fue lo primero que subí al DA. Voy a tratar de traspasar algunas cosas a FF.

Se que a todos los que les gusta Hetalia esperan yaoi, pero tolerenme. ¡Me encanta el yaoi y el yuri!... Pero también el hetero. Y quería subir algo para empezar.

*Ejem*: Les presentó a Adriana "Elizabeth" Santa Clara Rodríguez. Para abreviar Adriana Rodríguez (la Adri), mi oc fem de Chile. Nota: fue creada con mucho amor por mí, no porque no me guste el yaoi. Si no porque... pienso que Chile tiene mente de mina (...ehh?)

En el segundo cap aparecen los latinos!

Saludos!

PD: Trabajando en el UkxUs, trataré de terminarlo lo más pronto posible. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**-Hetalia** pertenece a Hidekaz. Latin Hetalia a la comunidad de LJ y DA. Y Adriana Rodríguez (Oc de Chile) a mí.

-**Advertencia:** Eh... ninguna. El lado B de la Adri :)

-**Pareja: **UkxChile.

Perdonen por no subir... explicación abajito.

* * *

**Parte 2**

Francis le borró rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Mmm…?-decía Francis como si lo lamentara.- ¿No que ya te ibas? Lastima…  
-Cállate, idiota-le murmuró, le había vuelto a salir un tic en la ceja. Alzó la vista, pero vio a Adriana volviendo a saludar a Ludwig y Feliciano, que revoloteaba por los aires como un niño intranquilo.

Pero de la nada la luz se cortó. No se escucharon gritos, pero si voces quejándose.  
-¡Ve! ¡Ve…! ¡Alemania, ayúdame!-exclamó Feliciano acercándose a Ludwig, este, suspiro.  
-Tranquilo, Ita…-decía Adriana, se cortó, sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, los dedos se acercaban al cuello. Detrás de ella olía a vino francés.- ¿Francis, qué haces?  
-Tranquila, necesitas amour...  
-¡Idiota!-exclamó Inglaterra, pero no alcanzó a moverse cuando…  
¡Paf!  
Ante la oscuridad absoluta, Chile le voló la cabeza al francés con solo una cachetada.  
-¡¿Algo más, weon?-preguntó enojada la chilena.  
-No, no… ¡auch!-exclamó al tocarse la zona golpeada-... que pegas fuerte.

De la nada, tres reflectores (uno blanco, uno rojo y uno azul) se encendieron esparcidos por la sala, luego, empezaron a dar vueltas y vueltas por todas partes.  
Se escuchó una voz en off hablar:  
-¿Listos para la…?  
-¡Fiesta!-exclamó una voz.  
Las luces se centraron en una figura de traje azul marino en la entrada del salón, de cabello claro, miraba hacia abajo con un micrófono en su mano, a centímetros de su cara.  
-¡Y bienvenidos a mi independencia!-volvió a exclamar. Alzó la vista radiante, sus lentes brillaban, las luces normales volvieron a prenderse y los reflectores se apagaron.

Todos aplaudieron, menos Arthur.  
-Que fanfarrón…-murmuró por lo bajo.  
-Ja, ja, ja-reía con su infantil risa.- Me alegra que todos estén aquí. ¡En un rato más me convertiré en el súper héroe de esta fiesta! Por ahora, ¡Disfruten!  
Alfred le pasó el micrófono a Lituania para que lo guardara y empezó a saludar a la gente.  
-¿Quién se cree Alfred que es…?-murmuraba enojado Arthur.-Se cree el rey del mundo…  
-Es su cumpleaños-decía Adriana normal.-No hay que enojarse por estupideces…  
-… Miren quien habla.  
Adriana se enmudeció al escuchar esa cercana y detestable voz, le llegó el olor a tintura. Se dio la vuelta.

Martín, Sebastián, Catalina, María y Miguel estaban detrás.

-Hola, Adri-le saludaron alegres Cata y María.  
-Hola, chiquillas-saludo tratando de verlas mejor.-Hola, Seba… Miguel. Martín.  
-Espero que no andes quitando lo que no te pertenece.-dijo Miguel, Adriana lo tomó como un frío saludo de parte del peruano.  
-¡Hermanito!-exclamó Feliciano abrazando a Martín por la espalda.- ¡Pensé que no vendrías!  
-Lo mismo pensé yo-susurró molesta la chilena.  
-Relájate, che-decía sonriendo el argentino.-Como no puedes vivir sin mí, te di una sorpresa…  
Arthur se extraño: ya había escuchado esa frase antes…  
-Estoy bien, gracias-a la chilena ya se le hacia un tic en la ceja.- ¿No eres tan grosso para estar acá?

Martín sonrió falsamente ante el sarcástico comentario. Francis tenía la sensación de haber escuchado ese tipo de sarcasmo. El argentino notó la cara del francés, y luego la cara de Arthur… ¡Arthur! ¡Qué rayos hacía allí!... Martín trató de no espantarse al darse cuenta, siguió con la sonrisa falsa.  
-Arthur, ¿Con que estás aquí?-a Martín se le formaba el mismo tic.- Pensé que ya habías muerto envenenado por tu propia comida… -el inglés iba a responder, pero escuchó la voz de la chilena.  
-Yo moriría por el olor de tu tintura rubia… sintió la mano de Martín en su espalda, acercándola de un tirón.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Adri? ¿Me extrañas demasiado?  
-¡Como te voy a extrañar, weon!-exclamaba enojada.  
-Tranquila, che-le acaricio un mechón de pelo castaño oscuro.-Se que no vives sin mí…-acercaba a su cara…  
¡Paf!

Adriana se dio la vuelta al volarle la cabeza a Martín con una cachetada. Los otros latinos miraban como si nada; Arthur y Francis con cara de ¡WTF!; Gilbert se reía, pero Ludwig no decía nada; y Feliciano, susurraba: "¿Ve…?".  
-Disculpa, Arthur-dijo finalmente la chilena, su tic ya se calmaba.-No le hagas caso…  
-¡Tan cobarde eres, inglesita!-exclamó Martín.  
Arthur no entendió el sobrenombre, pero luego vio a la chilena:  
La rodeaba un aura oscura, muy oscura; sus ojos estaban blancos. Sonrió maliciosamente:  
-Miren quien habla, pervertido francés.-Martín quedó ¡plop!, y sus tics aumentaban.

La chilena se puso en frente él, golpeando con el dedo índice la frente hirviente del argentino.  
-¡Repite eso traidora! ¡Eres igual de terca que el inglés!-exclamó enojado.  
-¡Y tú más pervertido que Francis!  
-Ah, claro… Y yo soy el copión, che…  
-¡¿Quien fue el que quiso hacer Buenos Aires igual que la Ciudad de la Luz?  
-¡¿Y quién fue la que se vendió a cambio de té? ¡Traicionaste al mate!  
-¡Y tú tus genes, teñido…!

El resto de los nueve contemplaban la pelea. Tanto Francia como Inglaterra estaban sorprendidos al ser utilizados como insultos.  
Ludwig susurró:  
-No entiendo por qué se pelean tanto.  
-Eso yo lo puedo explicar-dijo el uruguayo, presentando ante ellos una pizarra llena de trazos blancos.  
-¿De dónde sacó la pizarra?-comentó Miguel. Sebastián no lo escuchó.

-Verán-y señaló la pizarra. En el centro había un chibi Chile (a la izquierda) y un chibi Argentina (a la derecha) peleándose. En el extremo izquierdo estaba Arthur (con las cejas mal dibujadas) y en el derecho, Francis (con una botella de vino en la mano).-Adriana y Martín son medio hermanos-señalo a los chibis.-Chile-señalo al chibi-se hizo amiga de Arthur-señaló al inglés mal dibujado-Heredando el té, y su terquedad. En cambio Argentina-señalo al otro chibi-se hizo amigo de Francis-señaló al dibujito del francés-Martín aprendió todas las técnicas y trucos de él. Entonces…

El uruguayo empezó a escribir debajo con tiza. Al correrse, dejó ver la conclusión.

(Chile + herencia de Arthur) + (Argentina + herencia francesa) + media hermandad =

-Es igual a eso-y señaló a los que se peleaban.  
Silencio.  
-Yo lo encuentro lógico-comentó la venezolana.  
-No es necesario una fórmula para eso-agregó Gilbert-¿Cierto, Francis…? ¿Francis?  
Se dio la vuelta. Vio a Francis y Arthur entumecidos…  
-…Con que se pelean igual…-decían los dos espantados.

Adriana y Martín se agarraban del pelo cuando escucharon el ¡Bomb!. Los dos se quedaron estáticos en esa posición.

¡BOMB!

Ese tan fuerte que remeció la tierra. Se escucharon gritos, las luces se apagaron. Martín empujó a Adriana para poder alejarse. Adriana ya sentía su cara estrellarse contra el suelo cuando sintió unos brazos atrapándola, evitando que cayera al suelo. En un abrazó extraño.

Adriana alzó la vista, aunque todo estaba oscuro, notó el brillo verde de los ojos de Arthur como respuesta.

.

* * *

*Ejem*... La segunda parte! (nadie apalude) oh...

En... fin. Me da lata escribir en el word. En el DA solo los escribes en la Stash y se guardan. Sigo traspasando cosas del DA aca. A lo mejor me demore pero... na...

Conocen al Manu de Latin Hetalia? Como me cargaba que lo pusieran en algunos fics tan... "afeminado" , cree mi propia fundación. Se llama... "¡Pantuflas de Perrito!_ haciendo cada día a Manu más machito_" Aprovado por hombres de verdad. xd

Apoyas la causa? _I want you... _(entera Alfred. Feliz cuatro de julio!)

Esperen... ¿Es 4 de julio?.

Esta cosa la publique en el DA en marzo, curiosamente publique esto ahora... _que hermoso... y desconocido._

_._

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

-Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz; Latin Hetalia a la comunidad y Adriana (FemChile) es de mi creación.

-4 Capítulos. Mi primera miniserie subida a Deviantart. Ninguna advertencia extra. Yaoi indirecto... después.

**-Tiempo:** Segunda mitad de 1990

**Parejas: **UkxChile.

.

* * *

**Parte 3**

La oscuridad absoluta volvía a reinar la sala, solo que de manera más paranoica. Adriana seguía estática ante el hecho de salvarse de la caída. Se paró rápidamente.  
-Gracias, Arthur.  
-No… lo agradezcas.-sorprendido ante la reacción, tan calmada y tan… light. Ella solo se rascaba la cabeza y le sonreía. Suspiro.-Bien… espero que no le haya pasado al idiota de Alfred...  
-¡Vengan! ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!-exclamaba Lituania a lo lejos, guiando a los invitados. Arthur y Adriana siguieron a la multitud.

Lituania los guió por un ventanal hacia el patio de atrás, cuando Arthur atravesó el umbral hacia el exterior, la cabeza le hirvió más que nunca.

Había más mesones de comida al lado de las cercas. Pero había dos cañones en el centro, entre estos, el asta de una bandera estadounidense, y un alegre Alfred, en ropas independentistas, alejaba una antorcha de uno de los cañones. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo y se sentía el débil olor a pólvora en el aire.

La gente que hace pocos minutos se había espantado por el estruendo del cañón, aplaudía, algo aliviada: solo era Alfred y su patriotismo.

Este sonreía: ¡Que buena manera de llamar la atención! Alzó la mirada y los miró a todos, uno por uno, hasta que encontró la cara que buscaba:  
-¡Eh, Arthur!-exclamó este. El inglés puso cara de sorprendido… y asustado. La chilena lo empujó hacia el centro, Arthur no pudo evitarlo. Quedó en frente del estadounidense, o americano como lo solían llamar, trató de ponerse lo más serio posible.  
-Hola, Alfred. Espero que pares los cañonazos.  
-¡Iggy! ¡Viniste! ¡Te esperaba de hace siglos!-y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Así que insistí por otros medios-guiñando un ojo, el inglés se dio la vuelta. Un francés devolvía el guiño mientras charlaba con una rubia muchacha x.  
-Ah sí,… ese wine bastard…-desvió la mirada.- ¿En… serio esperabas que viniera en cada cumpleaños?  
-¡Of course! Yo soy el héroe, y si no fuera por ti no lo celebraría.  
-Eh… fe… fe…  
-¿Ah?-preguntó Alfred.  
Arthur trataba de completar la frase, pero su tsundere interno no las soltaba. Susurraba.  
-Fe… feliz… Cumpleaños…idiota-soltó al final.  
Alfred sonrió.

Mientras Catalina y María se acercaron a Adriana para ver mejor la escena.  
-Ah… que ternura.-decía María.-Aunque claro, esto alzara más los humos de Alfred…  
-Sí, un poco-se sensata la chilena.-Antonio venia a todos nuestros cumpleaños aunque no lo invitáramos, no tiene el orgullo tan alzado como Iggy. Aunque lo comprendo.  
Catalina y María arquearon una ceja.  
-Después de todo, que la única persona a la que hayas querido y protegido de verdad en toda tu vida se rebele contra ti debe doler, ¿no?  
-¿Eh, de qué está hablando…?-le pregunta María a su hermana en un susurró.  
-No sé. Solo sé que lo comprende por qué también es tsundere…  
-No soy tsundere-murmura Adriana arqueando una ceja.- ¿Acaso se van a poner igual que el Martín…? Y hablando del weon, ¿Dónde está él?  
-Por allá-le responde María.-No sé qué le pasa, anda medio callado desde que salimos del salón.  
-Eh…-dice alejándose del lugar hacia donde había señalado María. La venezolana le vuelve a susurrar a su hermana.  
-Tsundere  
-Definitivamente.

* * *

El argentino fijaba la vista en su copa vacía de champaña mientras el peruano lo miraba.  
-Algo te pasa, Martín. ¿Estás bien, pe?  
-No, nada, quédate tranquilo, che-tratando de recuperar la sonrisa.  
-No es nada, Miguel-le comenta el uruguayo-Es solo….  
Se interrumpe al ver a la chilena acercándose a ellos.  
-…Nada, Miguel, nada. ¿Quieres más pisco?  
-Pero no me lo he terminado…  
Sebastián se llevaba arrastrando a Miguel, este sin comprender la causa. Martín alzó la vista al darse cuenta que estaba solo con la chilena.  
-¿Qué haces? No que estabas con el inglés…  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Adriana desviando la vista.  
-¿Como…? ¡¿Qué, qué me preguntaste?  
-Que si estabas bien, ya sabes, por lo del cañonazo.-Martín se dio cuenta de su actitud, su mente tsundere nunca la dejaba.  
-Sí estoy bien. Sabes lo grosso que soy, así que…-la chilena arqueó una ceja, no era el mejor momento para expresar su egocentrismo.-Yo… perdón por haberte empujado.  
-No importa. Sé que a veces te afectan los genes italianos.-la chilena sonríe.- ¿Quieres una cerveza?  
-¿Me estás invitando, boluda?  
-Se llama "cortesía". No todos confundimos eso con cosas pervertidas.  
Los dos atraviesan el jardín hasta un mesón donde había jarras de cerveza.  
-Te ves bien con el vestido, boluda.  
-¿En serio? Me lo escogió la Rapa, yo hubiera ido con unos jeans, más cómodo.  
-De ti se espera todo, me extraña que no lo hayas cambiado.  
-¿Tú crees?-levantó débilmente la parte de abajo, dejando al descubierto unas botas negras con cordones.  
-¡Tú… tú!  
-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Tacones, plataforma quizás? La Rapa quería unas "de ballet"  
El argentino se rió ante ese pensamiento.  
-¿Y yo como estoy? ¿Entero grosso?-preguntó el argentino con un brillo de importancia en los ojos, como si estuviera ante las pasarelas del mundo.  
-Eh…-decía la chilena, no quería volver a enojarse con él.-No estás tan mal pero… se te nota la tintura…  
-¡De que hablas! Mi pelo es natural ¡natural!-pero se miró distraídamente los mechones que caían en su frente.  
-Déjame ayudarte-se acercó, puso sus dedos en su frente, peinando los mechones.-Te los peinaste mal. Primero pones estos acá, luego aquí…  
-¿Quién te enseño?  
-La Rapa…. ¡Y no te eches gel! El gel te queda horrendo…

* * *

Desde lejos Cata y María miraban la escena.  
-¿Ahora qué les pasa a estos dos?-pregunta María con una cara de plop.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Catalina.-Acaso… ¿Sientes celos?  
-¿Eh…?-se hace indiferente.-No es eso… ¡Es que como se reconcilian tan rápido!  
-¿Ah…?  
-Siempre uno está al lado del otro cuando les pasa algo, aunque se peleen como Francis y Arthur…  
-Es mucho más que eso-habla por detrás el uruguayo.  
Las dos se dan vuelta, y Seba volvía a escribir en una pizarra de tiza.  
-¡¿Como rayos andas con esa cosa, pe?-exclamó el peruano al darse cuenta.  
-Verán…-vuelve a decir Seba mostrando por segunda vez la pizarra en el día. Estaban los mismos dibujos chibis de Argentina y Chile, solo que en vez de Francis y Arthur estaban…  
-¿Qué rayos hacen Gilbert y Ludwig ahí?-preguntó María  
-¿Y qué tienen que ver los hermanos Italia con esto?-preguntó también Catalina.  
-Como decía-continuaba el uruguayo tratando de silenciar a los latinos.-Adriana es considerada la hermanita de Gilbert y Ludwig, Ludwig tiene una casa allá, y Gilbert fue su entrenador militar. Heredando… bueno, ya saben…-los cuatro se congelaron, recordaron aquella vez que Adriana los había invitado a ver una película que le había dejado Gilbert. Era cruda, sangrienta, y con… mucha violencia, bastante. Ella solo sonreía cada vez que le cortaban a alguien la cabeza.-…y su seriedad, y la cerveza.-comentó saliendo del transe aterrador.-Y Martín es considerado el hermanito de Lovino y Feliciano, le heredaron… bueno…-pensó en los ratos de su primo en los que se quedaba estático diciendo "ve", en la escapadas que hacía cuando se encontraba con algo inesperado…-… algo heredo. Por más dudas, solo miren-y señaló a la multitud.

Miguel, María y Cata alzaron la vista: vieron a Ludwig agachado, que le ataba los cordones de los mocasines de Feliciano; luego volvieron a ver a Adriana y a Martín.  
-Ahora entiendo-susurró María.  
-Ahora entiendo de donde saco Adriana el gusto sangriento…-murmuró Miguel.-Solo una cosa, Uru… ¡Para de traer esa pizarra!

* * *

Francis, que ya se había aburrido de esparcir amour, quería jugarle una broma a Arthur… y luego darle amour. Se acercó al inglés, que andaba conversando con Alfred de buena gana (algo muy raro).  
-¡Bonjur, Arthur! ¿Has logrado vivir sin mí?  
-¿Qué quieres, wine bastard?  
-Nada… pensaba que andabas con tu novia…  
-¿Novia? ¿Quién…?-pero vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Francis, se le aclararon las dudas. -¡Ella no es mi novia!  
-¿En serio? Creí que como la salvaste en el cañonazo…  
-¿Salvarla? ¿En serio?-preguntó curioso el estadounidense  
-Yo…-se sonrojó un poco, pero los ojos se le volvieron a poner en blanco.- ¿Y a ti que te importa?  
-Solo te ayudo, mi cejudo amigo…-ladeo débilmente la cabeza- porque veo que alguien ya se adelantó.  
Arthur miró, luego Alfred. Vieron a lo lejos a Adriana y a Martín charlando, tomando dos vasos de cerveza. Ambos se reían.  
-¿Y?-preguntó el inglés-¿Y… qué me importa?  
-¿Ah?-los dos se extrañaron, Arthur tenía cara de demente.  
-No me importa. Después de todo soy el Reino Unido…  
-¿Iggy?-preguntaron los dos.  
Arthur ya tenía una risa nerviosa… y algo demente.  
-Eh… eh… Iré por champaña-comentó Arthur como despedida.

"...No te importa, no te importa-se decía a sí mismo-Soy el Reino Unido, soy el más importante-alzó la vista al cielo-¿Por qué las estrellas son tan deprimentes…? Soy el Reino Unido. ¿Cómo me va a importar?..."

Pero sabía, muy en el fondo (demasiado al fondo), que SÍ le importaba.  
Alfred, al ver que Arthur se alejaba, le susurró a Francis:  
-Llegó la hora.

.

* * *

.

Estoy traspasando algunas cosas. Enserio, tengo fanfiction muy abandonado. Tengo la idea de ocuparlo para cosas más Hetalianas. Pero primero tengo que terminar este fic.

No sé si les guste mucho. Basicamente porque es algo largo y me desvie un poco... Pero bueno.

No sé si les guste a las fans de UkxChile (basicamente le rompo el quicio a Iggy...), pero bueno, todavía no termina...

En esta parte se explica que pasó después de la explosión. .. y algunas otras cosillas... ;)

Espero que les guste. Y no olviden comentar!

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

-Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz; Latin Hetalia a la comunidad y Adriana (FemChile) es de mi creación.

-4 Capítulos. Mi primera miniserie subida a Deviantart. Ninguna advertencia extra. Hungría demuestra sus dotes de fotografa yaoi.

**-Tiempo:** Segunda mitad de 1990

**Parejas: **UkxChile. Más: ArgxBra y un ¿PeruxUru? (de este no sé, tómenlo como quieran, tampoco estoy segura de que fue eso).

.

* * *

**Parte 4**

Alfred se alejó del jardín y salió de los límites de la cerca, Francis lo siguió. El terreno de Alfred era más grande de lo que parecía, si el jardín ya era grande, las partes que no estaban cercadas eran similares. El "americano" se detuvo en una mesa de control, Francis vio el suelo y la mesa y entendió. Había un montón de petardos enterrados y conectados.

-Solo tengo que apretar ese botón-el estadounidense señalo un gran botón rojo-y cerca de treinta fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio volaran en pocos minutos.

-Te esmeraste mucho...-murmuró Francis.

-Arthur tiene que ver que mis fiestas son mejores…

El francés suspiro. Con que era eso. ¿Acaso quería "impresionar" o "ganarle" a Arthur?

-¿Cuándo los activarás?

-En poco tiempo...

* * *

-…bien, ya que te subí el ánimo…-decía la chilena terminando su vaso de cerveza.-… me voy.-se alejó pero el argentino la tomo de la muñeca.

-Quédate-le susurro, acercándola a él. Él pensaba que se sonrojaría, pero su sonrisa desapareció.

-No te pongai weon, Martín…

-Se que no puedes vivir sin mí…-se acerca a su rostro, pero la chilena lo esquiva y logra soltarse.

-En tus sueños, Martín.-ve a la chilena marcharse, pero siente unas manos en su espalda.

-¡¿como vai você, Martín?-saluda el brasileño.

-¡Luciano!-y lo abraza bien fuerte.-Pensé que no vendrías...

-Yo creí lo mismo. Oye... ¿Quieres un trago?

-Obvio, che... Otro trago no hace mal a nadie...

* * *

Adriana se aleja, y sabe que Martín no la sigue. ¿Dónde estaría Gilbert? Alza la vista, y sin darse cuenta choca contra alguien.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, bastard…?-decía Arthur, pero al darse cuenta de quién era se calló, desvía la vista.-Ah, Chile, disculpa, ya no te molesto…

-¿Qué onda, Arty?-pregunta la chilena.- ¿Estás bien?-ve que en la mano llevaba un vaso de champaña vació.-Ah… estás tomando.

-No es nada…-luego reacciona-¡¿No que estabas con el argentino?

-Fui un rato a subirle el ánimo... ¿Sabes donde está Gilbert?

-Yes, yes... esta por allá...-responde desanimado y señala, Gilbert estaba ofreciéndole cervezas al pobre Ludwig (que quería mantenerse lucido hasta el final), y Feliciano observaba, indeciso sobre qué poder hacer.-Ahora sí, ya no te molesto...

-¡Puf! Tú ni molestai, Arty. Así que no digai leseras... Y mejor te alejó de la barra, borrachín-y le quitó la copa de champaña.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Tú no me mandas!-pero la chilena igual se lo llevó arrastrando, Arthur se recompone y la tira de la muñeca hacia él. Inglaterra se sorprende de su acción y Chile se sonroja...

¡Flash!

Una luz blanca los aturde por unos segundos y cuando recuperan la vista ven a Kiku con una cámara fotográfica.

-¡Japón! Yo, yo...-decía Arthur.

-Descuida, Iggy-san. Alfred-san me pidió a mí y a Elizabeta-chan que sacaramos fotos de la fiesta. Lo hace muy bien pero...

* * *

Escuchan un grito. Elizabeta estaba con su cámara fotográfica sacandole fotos a Martín y Luciano.

-¿Pero vos que estas haciendo?-preguntaba Martín, mientras Luciano le lanzaba palabras en portugués (que no se van a traducir).

-¡Yaoi! ¡Yaoi!-gritaba alegre Hungría, sacando más fotos de los dos tratando de alejarse.

Miguel y Seba veían la escena.

-Oye, pe... Tu primo se cree muy "grosso" pero... ¿Oye estás bien?

Uruguay tenía cara de decepción, sus brillitos no brillaban y sus lentes le daban una cara más de pena.

-Sí, estoy bien-mintió, y se dio la vuelta, avanzando hacia el lado contrario.

-Oye... ¿Me explicas en tu pizarra por qué a Hungría le gusta el yaoi?

Pero Seba no hacia caso, estaba muy deprimido. Inclusive, hasta se llevaba su pizarra.

-¡Seba! ¡Seba!-gritaba Miguel, no quería quedarse solo en la fiesta de Alfred.-¡Vuelve!

* * *

-¿Que onda?-preguntó la chilena extrañada.

-Mmm... Elizabeta siempre a sido así. Sin ofender Japón-si Kiku hubiera sido otra persona, Arthur no se referiría a él tan cortesmente-pero en parte es tu culpa.

-Lo sé, Iggy-san, pero no estoy arrepentido.-Kiku se interrumpe con una risilla, luego vuelve a su compostura.

-¡¿Que rayos es tan gracioso?-preguntaba Arthur algo histérico.

-Disculpe, Iggy-san. Pero... si le estuviera haciendo algo malo a Chile-chan. ¿No se habrían separado desde que llegué acá?

Tragaron saliva. Los dos pusieron ojos en blanco. Los dos estaban así desde que había llegado Kiku, se separan. Los ojos de Adriana saltan a la cámara fotográfica.

-¿Puedo verla?-preguntó la chilena, y el japonés se la paso.-¡Es digital! Yo todavía tengo las con royos...

-Son muy recientes. Le presté otra a Elizabeta-chan para que sacará mejores fotos, aunque creó que no me la va a devolver.

Arthur sonríe débilmente al ver la cara de asombro de la chilena al ver esa cámara tan moderna, pero se desvanece al ver a su nemesis, a su dolor de cabeza, a la única persona que no moría al sentarse en la silla de Busby...

-¡Hola!-saludó Ivan a Kiku y a Arthur, pero los ojos de Ivan se contraen al ver a Adriana.-¡Chile has vuelto!

Adriana se espanta al verlo, trata de sonreírle.

-I-van, tanto tiempo...

-¿Eh?-preguntaron el japonés y el inglés, Adriana aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse.

-Hace tiempo que no veo a Chile por culpa de Alfred. Primero me quita a mi aliada y luego celebra cuando ella vuelve a la normalidad...

-¡¿De qué estás hablando, bloody hell?-se enoja Arthur.

-Chile era mi aliada, da... Luego ocurrió el golpe y se volvió aliada de Alfred. A inicios de esta década recién ella volvió a la normalidad... ¿Y donde está ella?

-Al parecer Adriana-chan se fue-dijo Kiku. Eso era lo obvio.

* * *

Arthur se alejó del japonés y del ruso y buscó a Adriana con la mirada, la encontró, fue a donde ella.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-preguntó el inglés.

-¿Y qué te importa?-respondió la chilena.-Estoy bien, es solo...

-¿Década difícil no?-preguntó el inglés, Adriana sabía que se refería a los 80. Ella desvió la vista.

-Dos décadas difíciles, y además esta que todavía no termina, donde hay que arreglar todo... Y tu deberías saberlo.

Arthur la abrazó, aunque ella no quería, pero luego cedió.

* * *

-¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno!-decía Alfred.

* * *

¡cash! ¡cash! ¡cash!

Fuegos artificiales volaban por los aires. De colores rojo, azul y blanco. La gente en el patio contemplo alegre la escena.

-Alfred-dijo Adriana.

-Que fanfarrón...-murmuró el inglés.

Los dos sonreían bajo las luces de los fuegos artificiales que caían, como faroles que iluminaban el cielo ya estrellado. Escuchaban la fascinación de la gente, los murmullos que continuaban, los gritos lejanos de Elizabeta persiguiendo al argentino y al brasileño. Pero para ellos solo eran ellos y las luces.

-Pero admítelo, ¿Te gustó la fiesta o no...?-le susurró la chilena.

-Eh... un poco.

La tranquila escena, como burbuja pinchada por un alfiler, fue interrumpida por Catalina y María.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero que tierno!-decía la colombiana.

-¡Chilenita! ¡Estás sonriendo!-exclamó María.

Adriana se separó del inglés y fue a donde ellas.

-¡¿Y qué tanto les importa?

-Ya, Adri, no dejes al pirata solo...

-¡Uf! Que pueden ser pesaa las dos...

-Agradece que la Rapa te eligió el vestido o si no... ¡Puf! ¡Te lo quitan, querida!-decía María.

-¡¿Como hablan pura weas?

El inglés veía la pelea. Este sonríe débilmente.

* * *

** 13 de Julio**

**.**

Lo que le molestaba a Arthur de julio no era solamente el cumpleaños de Alfred, si no también el de Francis, que era el 14. Regresaba a su casa con una botella de vino envuelta (que original ¿no?) cuando vio un paquete en su puerta. Lo levantó y entró en su casa. Guardó el regaló de Francis, se hizo un poco de su querido té y, sentado, en una mesita exclusivamente hecha para el _Tea Time_, abrió el paquete. Había una cajita de madera de forma rectangular que reconoció perfectamente y una carta.

* * *

_Dear Arthur:_

_ ¿Una cajita con una hamburguesa mediana adentro? ¡¿You must be jocking? ¿Ese es el regalo más original que tienes? Aunque agradezco que no hubiera sido un scone... Como soy un súper héroe no necesito una cajita, te tengo un regalo. Te gustará. Allí están las copias de las fotos (bueno, las cámaras no pudieron sacar muchas), eres el único que tiene copias, agradece. Juro que en diez años más habrá mejores cámaras digitales..._

_ Alfred, the superhero of the United States of America._

_._

* * *

Arthur abre la caja y se encuentra con un puñado de fotos. Las empieza a revisar una por una: Catalina y María posando para la foto (María creía que era para un concurso de belleza o algo así); Elizabeta persiguiendo a Luciano y Martín; Gilbert y Ludwig en un concurso de cerveza; Alfred soplando su enorme torta de cumpleaños; Alfred lanzandole un trozo de torta a Arthur en la cara; como Arthur se abalanza para atacarlo; varias fotos de Luciano y Martín (sacadas por Hungría); fotos de Seba explicando en su pizarra; Miguel consolando al uruguayo; Feliciano viendo encandilado los fuegos artificiales; la cara de espanto de Alfred al ver a Ivan en su fiesta; Adriana discutiendo con María y Catalina; Francis hablando con varias chicas desconocidas; Alfred en sus ropas independentistas abrazando al cañón; Lituania siendo arrastrado por Ivan; etc, etc, etceterita... Llegó a la última foto, esta lo impactó: era la foto que Kiku les había sacado a él y a Adriana.

Ella con el vestido amarillo, mirando sonrojada a Arthur; el inglés con su traje negro, mirandola con cara nerviosa y una débil sonrisa.

Fue increíble como sus mejillas se incendiaron, sus manos tomaron temblorosas la taza de té para llevársela a los labios. Sonrió débilmente. El cumpleaños de Alfred había sido bastante "movido", pero había valido la pena.

La primera vez que iba a un 4 de julio, la primera vez que lo disfrutaba, la primera vez que hablaba tan bien con Alfred desde hace siglos... La primera vez que encontraba a Adriana tan linda (osea, siempre a sido linda, que se diera cuenta es otra cosa), la primera vez que estaba feliz de ser raptado por Francis para ir a algún lugar, la primera vez que sobrevivía sobrio a una fiesta...

Vio de nuevo la foto, y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

_La primera vez..._

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, contesta:

-Hi, Chile! Como estás?... ¡Oye! ¿Vas a la fiesta de Francis...?

.

_¿Quién diría que se reconciliaría con el 4 de julio?_

* * *

.

**C/A: **Y... The End!

En serio, quería sacarme este cacho de encima. En el DA le fue mejor. Para que conoscan más mi Oc de Chile:

**kmil-marti. deviantart /art/ Chile-Bio-una-como-Dios-manda-xd-312869224**

Hungría demuestra sus dotes de fotógrafa: capaz de detectar el yaoi en el aire :)

Y ahora sí, empieza la pega de verdad. Ya lo subí y ahora... que sea lo que dios quiera.

Saludos!

**Reviews?**


End file.
